


Lions Oh My

by Redbirdblackdog



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jaimsa, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, The whole story happens in bed, There will be more... more indeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: Sansa wakes in the arms of a handsome lion after a late night out at the pub. A lion she’s appreciated from afar but now... now what.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 65
Kudos: 103





	1. Lions Oh My

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsimsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsimsam/gifts).



She wakes warm and relaxed with her arms wrapped around... a man. She’s a bit afraid to open her eyes, so she does her best to assess her situation blind. Oh he smells good. She takes a deep breath... amber and sandalwood and deliciously masculine. She can feel his muscles under her hands. 

Sansa darling how much did you drink last night? Argh. Why did she agree to go to the pub with her cousin? She thought back who was there last night? Who is this? She’s dressed, she doubts if she and the so far unidentified gentleman had a tumble she would’ve managed to wrangle back onto her skinny jeans. Probally wouldn’t have such a desire to bite him on the chest and mount him either. Sansa Stark get yourself together girl she scolds herself. 

She cracks one eye open trying to catch her bearings. She resting on his chest and can’t get a look at his face without a big move, probally big enough to blow her cover. She sees a rather lovely expanse of chest, not overly muscular but damn. Just a Greek God in the flesh not some steroided-up monster. She shifts just slightly for a better look and the man shifts too, just a quarter turn towards her and his hand slides over onto her, low on her hip. Oh my it’s warm and delicious and sparkly. Sparkly? She thinks that’s not a thing, tingly, sensual, fluttery... argh, what ever it was it was lovely. She stays still for a moment holding her eyes closed. When she opens them again... wow. She says to herself eyes now wide open following a trail of golden hair down a muscular abdomen disappearing under the blanket. Then she takes in the whole picture a bronze tan hip, that scrumptious ‘V’ the fit male body makes on the lower plane of his body. She smiles breathing him in again, then her breath stutters. Blonde hair... tan skin... fit as fuck... “Jaime Lannister,” she huffs with a whisper. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.


	2. Stolen Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No it’s Jaime, it’s just a handsome, disgustingly handsome man with lovely talented hands that feel devine with the simplist if touches. She hums in appreciation. That hand, so perfect on her waist the sensation she feels by far exceeds the touch. How many times has a man touched her waist and never has it been like this. It feels warm and safe. Like spring... warm sun and cools breezes. She hums agains and melts into his touch.

“Sansa,” Jaime purrs still asleep. His left hand slides up just to her waist under her shirt thumb brushing against her belly with a warmth that penetrates her to her soul. 

No it’s Jaime, it’s just a handsome, disgustingly handsome man with lovely talented hands that feel devine with the simplist if touches. She hums in appreciation. That hand, so perfect on her waist the sensation she feels far exceeds the touch. How many times has a man touched her waist and never has it been like this. It feels warm and safe. Like spring... warm sun and cools breezes. She hums again and melts into his touch. 

“Sansa,” he purrs again and then in the moment she looks up at him. He’s still waking as he tips his head toward hers. His hand slides off her waist and she mourns the loss, grieves it. The hand cradles her jaw, thumb brushing her cheek. She feels precious. Priceless. Adored. She feels so much. His eyes meet hers, blue eyes meet green, everything she’s longed for. How can she long for something she’s never had? He brushes her cheek again and his lips touch hers, they separate a breath then all in. He turns his head and licks her lips and kisses her deeply, it’s beautiful. She feels consumed and whole all at the same time. Complete like nothing she’s known. 

He then breaks the kiss and she whines with his distance. 

“I’m sorry,” he confesses, “I’m so sorry.”

He’s sorry for giving her the most wonderful moment of her life. 

“I just... I dreamed of you,” he stutters. Jaime Lannister stuttered she squeals in her brain. “Then you were there, in my arms,” he continues, “it felt-“

“You dreamed of me,” she smiles, so close their noses are nearly touching. 

He smirks then, Lannister charm turned back on, “yes.” 

“Tell me,” she insists. 

“A beautiful snow maiden,” he drawls out with a leonine smile. He brushes a lock of red behind her ear, “with fire in her hair.”

“Maiden? Huh,” she retorts raising her eyebrows at him. 

“A queen,” he replies looking serious, “my Queen.”

She pushes him onto his back following after capturing his hips between her knees. “A queen,” she repeats. “Does that make you my knight in shining armor” she questions lowering herself towards him. 

“God’s Yes,” he whispers against her lips. 

She kisses him and runs her tongue along his lips to beg entrance and they devour each other leaving nothing behind... but bliss. She feels his right hand slide up her side to hold her his thumb just touching the lower curve of her breast. The left is worshiping her, carding through her hair, brushing her cheek, teasing her neck. 

“Tell me we can do this,” he whispers taking a breath as she rocks her hips against him, “tell me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn’t resist adding to this one. I’m feeling a soul mate or past lives vibe here. I think I’ll contiune short little chapters till it’s done.  
> Did you notice left-hand dominate Jaime?  
> Oh I’m so excited!!
> 
> Thank you GRRM for characters I bend to my will.


	3. Freely Given

“Yes, yes please” she whispered breathless into his ear. Her mind is screaming ‘fuck yes... now’. 

He kisses her again soundly then backs away with a knowing smile. “Tell me,” he whispers, brushing his nose on hers. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

He brushes his thumb against her cheek, she feels the need to bare her soul, to tell him everything. 

“Fuck yes, now,” she whispers from above him, she bites her lip in embarrassment.

His eyes soften and he smiles back cockier then she’s ever seen. “As you command my Lady,” he drawls. 

He kisses her soundly and her world spins, then he’s above her. 

“Your grace,” she whispers. 

“Mmmmm,” he replies from his attentions on her neck. 

“If I’m a queen it’s your grace... Ser,” she replies smugly. 

He groans into her neck, “pulling rank already... your grace,” he drawls back as he pulls her shirt up and over her head. He gasps, his eyes linger over her exposed breasts. 

“The shirt was sheer,” she explains. “I didn’t want bra lines.” 

“Lucky me,” he whispers against her left breast, kissing just beside her nipple and teasing the other breast with his left hand. 

“Jaime,” she calls out and bucks her hips into him. She runs her hand through his hair and tugs it keeping him close. 

He runs his tongue lightly across her nipple and corrects her, “Ser.” He presses his hips against hers and closes his mouth around her nipple and lightly pinches the other with his fingertips. 

She moans in response shaking her head. Her right hand searching for grip along his back. Forgive me SER,” she replies breathless. “Continue,” she comands. 

He hums against her nipple still trapped in his warm mouth, she gasps out losing her breath. She feels his left hand slide down her belly dipping under her waistband. 

She moans with approval. She’s so far gone, so lost to the moment. She swears she can feel him smile against her breast. 

Her jeans loosen as he unbuttons them and slides down the zipper. He tips away from her sliding onto his right side his right arm behind her and pulling her with him. He lightly bites her nipple as his left hand slides down just grazing her pearl. She rocks into his hand and she’s not lost anymore she’s found. Her back arches, she’s flying and falling all at once.

She moans out, “oh Gods.” Her orgasm consuming her. 

He continues his efforts extending her pleasure and bringing her down slowly. She feels him let go of her nipple giving it a quick kiss and he is looking up at her. She meets his eyes. 

“That was fun,” he whispers looking rather pleased with himself. His jaw is resting against her breast. 

She just hums as a response. 

She feels him slide his hand from her heat. She whines rubbing her thighs together when she watches him suck them clean. 

“Shall we continue,” he asks with a slow knowing drawl. 

She hums nodding her head. 

“What was that, your grace,” smiling smugly and kissing between her breasts. 

“Please continue, Ser,” she says as stoically as she can manage. 

“As you wish,” he whispers back raising up to kiss her lips.


	4. I Still Want More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has set her senses alive. She feels lost in a memory, disoriented by deja-vu. It’s beautiful though, so she lets it take her. She closes her eyes like they will betray the truth she can feel inside herself. Her other senses heightened, as it begins to overwhelm her and she is grateful for it.

As his lips touch her’s it is heaven. His right hand is in her hair and his left is showing her breast the most delicious type of attentions. She needs more, to feel his flesh against her’s, to feel his warmth on her every curve. 

“I-I need...” she stutters.

“Me,” he smarts back a smug smile on his lips. 

“No,” she groans as he pinches her nipple gently. “I mean yes, but I need to feel you,” she pauses shaking her head, needing to feel his lips back against her. “I’m overdressed Ser.”

“Well I can’t have that, your grace,” he replies. “Can I be of assistance,” he jokes. Kissing and sucking at her neck.

“Yes, please,” she gasps.

He clears his throat and looks at her with raised eyebrows.

“Yes, please...” she gasps again, “Ser.”

He nods and after two quick kisses to her lips, he kisses her collarbone giving it a light nip. Oh how she wants him to mark her, mark her as his. Then he kisses his way between her breasts and down, down, down to her belly. He lingers where her jeans are still open, dragging the tip of his nose below her bellybutton and pauses.

She looks down and all she can see is desire overflowing from his eyes, his hot breath causing tingles coursing through her body. He hums, or maybe it’s a purr, but she feels it rock through her core causing her hips to canter up.

“Mmmm,” he purrs, “lovely.” He places a kiss just above her curls and his fingertips under her jeans as he slowly rucks them down. Leaving her in just her pale pink panties. He kisses the skin as it’s exposed. A kiss at her hip where her panties meet her thigh. Then one the top of her right thigh and then the inside of her left. A kiss inside of her right knee. He nips the curve of her left calf, then pulls the jeans from her completely.

His eyes appraise her and that smug Lannister smile only widens. He climbs back up her laying kisses in his wake, back to her lips.

It has set her senses alive. She feels lost in a memory, disoriented by deja-vu. It’s beautiful though, so she lets it take her. She closes her eyes like they will betray the truth she can feel inside herself. Her other senses heightened, as it begins to overwhelm her and she is grateful for it.

It’s lips and tongues and teeth. The kiss is demanding and giving at the same time. She swears she can taste honeyed-wine on his kiss. She frees a hand and pushes against his left shoulder rolling him onto his back. She sits astride him now, admiring the view. She smiles as his eyes darken every time she rocks her hips. 

She hovers over him, her lips move to his jaw planting short kisses along his stubble following it up to his ear, her fingers tracing patterns on his chest. There on the soft flesh of his neck just below his ear she kisses, then licks and sucks determined to mark him.

Her hands slide up into his hair pulling just a little, turning his head to give her more room for her attentions. His hips press up against hers and she groans. She opens her eyes and can’t help it as she whispers against his skin, “mine.”

“Always,” he replies, his hands run down her back and over her arse and pulling her closer. “My queen, my heart,” he says like a promise, like a prayer.

“Can you handle a little nip Ser, a bite in passion,” she whispers, never can she remember feeling so bold.

“Do your worst, my little wolf,” he smiles up at her. His left hand cards through the red locks falling around him.

She blushes slightly at his words, she definitely feels a wolf right now. She kisses his chest, just above his heart. Then she licks it twice, and hears a shallow hum from his lips. She bites him then, not too hard, but enough she sees the pattern of her teeth in his skin. 

“Ow,” he groans sounding much more like pleasure then pain. 

She smiles at her work, then kisses it better. It will be gone by morning but she’ll know it was there. “Was it ok,” she whispers looking up at him? 

“Ummm,” he hums, “yes my queen.” Bucking his hips into her again. 

“You know,” she purrs as she kisses down his chest to his stomach. “Brave knights are rewarded handsomely.” 

She can hear the smile on his face, “I aim to please, your grace.”

“May I,” she asks as she lets her fingertips toy with the stretch of his boxers. 

“Please,” his voice almost begging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have the next chapter thought through. Maybe I can get it up tomorrow. This one is a bit of a tease, but I really like these tiny chapters.


	5. Furs & Torchlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can feel her breath against his skin as she places a kiss across his hip bone then drags her teeth against it. He closes his eyes, the drag of her teeth against his skin unnerves him heightening his senses. Her lips move midline, pecking kisses toward his cock, which twitches in anticipation.

He can feel her breath against his skin as she places a kiss across his hip bone then drags her teeth against it. He closes his eyes, the drag of her teeth against his skin unnerves him heightening his senses. Her lips move midline, pecking kisses toward his cock, which twitches in anticipation. Her fingers are against his skin dragging the offending clothing down, down he lifts hips to help her efforts. His cock springs free, he hears her sigh and she rests her head on his hip for a moment. 

“Well you DO aim to please... don’t you big fella,” she whispers to his cock. 

“I thought I was Ser?”

“I’m not calling your cock Ser, Ser,” she laughs back. 

“But big fella-“ he starts but gasps when her hand drags low taking him in hand and slowly stroking its base. She looks up at him with blue eyes warm as a summer sunset and he loses his breath. She licks him, with the flat of her tongue warm and wet on the underside of the tip of his cock.

“Fucking...”

“Grace,” she interrupts 

“Fucking Grace,” he parrots back with a groan. “I, I... I-“ he stumbles. A slight restrained canter to his hips escapes his control. He meets her eyes again, his left hand brushing her hair back as the torchlight flickers illuminating the red in her hair. Wait... torchlight? 

Her mouth slides over the head of his cock and when she sucks, his eyes nearly cross. His left hand cards through her hair, he wants to watch, wants to see her, needs it. His right hand grips the furs below him to restrain himself. Furs? He shakes his head to clear it, he means sheets. 

She shifts slightly to one side, taking him deeper sliding that amazing tongue along his length. Then she sucks, the pressure pulling a chant of her name from his lips... “Sansa, Sansa, Sansa.”

She hums around his cock in response and his eyes close in bliss. He’s always loved this, when she takes control. He shakes his head always? He looks down and her blue eyes meet his, always his memories whisper back, always. 

She increases the pressure, her mouth sliding down, down then up sucking the head of his cock before she takes his cock deeper again. Her hand wrapped around him pumps the length her mouth can’t. Her other hand slides down to cup his balls as she sucks his tip again. 

“Sansa, Sansa,” he gasps, “I, I’m...” she seams to double her efforts then her pace and pressure increasing. He looks down and swears he sees a hint of a wolffish smile around his cock. Then she hums again and his control is broken. His hips rock slightly, once, twice, three times, he can’t hold it back. His left hand tightens in her hair and he releases his seed into her mouth and groans as he feels her swallowing around him.

“Fucking Hells,” he breathes out, “that was fucking spectacular.” He pulls her up to him and kisses her deeply. He can taste himself on her lips and he wants more... he wants it all. He rolls them, now staring down at her. Her hair crimson fanned out around her. Her lips pink and swollen. Her pale fingers running up and down his arms. Her blue eyes dragging him in. He kisses her deeply. 

He runs his nose against hers. “A true knight must swear his fealty,” he whispers onto her lips followed with a kiss. He kisses her neck, “honor his liege,” he kisses her left breast and down to her belly. He continues kisses low on her hips as his fingers slide under her panties tugging them down. “Bow low to declare who he serves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a Jaime POV. Yay!  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Next one soon, one tiny step at a time. Bah ha ha!


	6. Fanning the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She tries to hold it in, then a short giggle escapes. Her hands clamp over her mouth as the giggles spill out of her. 
> 
> “Are you laughing at me,” he pouts, resting his chin on her stomach. 
> 
> “No Ser,” she squeals out between giggling fits.
> 
> “Too much,” he smiles up at her, his eyes locking with hers. “Did I ruin it? It was rather cheesy, wasn’t it?”

She tries to hold it in, then a short giggle escapes. Her hands clamp over her mouth as the giggles spill out of her. 

“Are you laughing at me,” he pouts, resting his chin on her stomach. 

“No Ser,” she squeals out between giggling fits.

“Too much,” he smiles up at her, his eyes locking with hers. “Did I ruin it? It was rather cheesy, wasn’t it?” 

“Cheesy yes, ruin it no,” she replies with a smile. “I’m still very much a go,” she says raising her eyes brows suggestively, trying to control it but the giggling continues. 

“You need to stop laughing first though,” he scolds while tickling her side. 

She’s overcome with laughter again. 

“I just need to get rid of all these giggles first,” his hands continuing to tickle her and his lips drag across her belly pelting her with kisses. “Oh here’s another one,” he gasps seeming to double his efforts.

Her body bucks and shakes in response. The laughter in his eyes is playful and warm. 

“You seem infested with giggles. Lucky for you I’m an expert giggle extracter,” he kisses low on her belly and then blows a raspberry there. 

Her giggles continue, she’s trying to catch her breath, “did you just blow a raspberry on me?” 

“Are you questioning my methods,” sounding mock offended.

“No Ser,” she smiles down at him, her laughter finally slowing. “I trust your expertise.” 

He smiles back at her now, his smile dripping with leonine confidence. She watches him lower his lips to her belly now, a peck, a lick then the rough of his stubble. She groans in response. He kisses her skin again with tongue and teeth. 

“Am I cured then Ser,” she purrs? She feels lighter and loose from his attentions. 

“Mmmm,” he hums back, kissing her on her inner thigh then sucking a bloom there. 

“I’ve missed this,” she whispers out lost in his touch, “I’ve missed you.” 

“I know my wolf,” he whispers back against her thigh, his breath against her triggers the rock of her hips. “Now quiet my queen, I need to concentrate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up being a teaser chapter again. The last line of the last chapter 5 seemed appropriate, the next day it seemed cheesy so I went with it. 
> 
> I’ll get the next up today or tomorrow. I meant for this one to not be a tease, but  
> I like these ones short, tiny snippets.  
> Thanks for reading.


	7. Let Go & Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He kisses her inner thigh again lightly, he nudges her legs apart. She swears she can feel his breath over her core before she feels his warm mouth on her other thigh. She lets out a whine as she shakes her head. 
> 
> “Patience,” he whispers to her inner thigh and pecks it a kiss.

He kisses her inner thigh again lightly, he nudges her legs apart. She swears she can feel his breath over her core before she feels his warm mouth on her other thigh. She lets out a whine as she shakes her head. 

“Patience,” he whispers to her inner thigh and pecks it a kiss. 

Then she feels his teeth drag against that skin as his soft mouth as he sucks a bloom there too. Her hips rock in response, he knows her body well. 

“Marking your territory Ser,” she signs. 

He hums against her leg, “this lion doesn’t share.” He’s still humming when her drops a kiss to her thigh again. “My queen, my heart,” he whispers there. 

“My lion, my love,” she sighs back. 

She feels his breath, but it’s her only warning. His tongue drags against her core. Wide, warm and velvety... she takes a sharp breath of surprise and let’s out a sign of relief. She hears him hum in reply... no he purrs. Another more focused lick, straight at her pearl, she feels the purr from him electrify her body and she trembles in response. 

“Jaime...” she gasps out. 

He shifts, her left thigh he pulls it over his shoulder, held in place as his arm wraps around. Her right thigh feels pressure as he pushes it wider. His left hand drags up her inner thigh and he laps at her enthusiastically. She feels pressure at her entrance his hands, his beautiful hands she thinks. She feels two fingers enter her as he licks her hard and she groans in response. His fingers now set a rhythm, slow and steady. Her hips try to buck, but he holds her still. His tongue gives her a short lick and she tries to chase him with her hips. He holds her fast. She feels another short lick, then his lips close around her. She closes her eyes and shakes her head as a primal moan escapes. She feels it all. The tempo of his fingers increases. His weight against her thigh keeps her from falling away. The pressure, the warmth, the suck of his lips on her pearl leave her fighting him back, desperate to canter her hips to chase her pleasures. Then, then he hums and she falls apart. 

She moans out his name, “Jaime...”

Her senses are singing the sheets turn to fur. She feels it... brocades, silks, tufted cottons and leather. She can smell it... torch fire, steal and sweat. 

“Jaime, Jaime, Jaime...” she calls. 

He doesn’t pause, he continues his relentless ministrations he doesn’t let he fall, he helps her fly. She’s gasping for air, not sure how much more she can take. She feels warm and wet, like she’s melting into him. She feels him faulter as he groans into her heat, she feels the peak, higher then she’s ever been. This crescendo is more than she thought possible, he continues slower and while still devine she can breathe now, slowly slipping from her high and landing into bliss. He brings her down gently, slowing and softening his motions. She could be floating for all she can tell. She gets lost on the only thing that feels real... them together. It doesn’t make sense, but it’s all so clear. 

She feels him shift her left leg, set back on the bed and he pillows his head against her thigh. She looks down at him, but she’s glassy eyed and her pupils are blown, he looks like a dream. 

“I take it back,” he pauses. 

She blinks her eyes, the words starting to make sense in her brain. 

“THAT was spectacular,” he drawls with a grin on his face and kissing then her thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my golly gosh I can’t belive I typed this out. I think I need a shower now, or a Jaime.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> PS: I posted chapters 5,6,7 all different times on the 3/31.


	8. Selfish For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did I break you,” he questions with a smug smile on his face. 
> 
> “Hmmm,” she replies blinking again and raising her eyebrows. “Not broken,” she breathes out. “Spectacular, that’s a word for that,” she says with a lazy smile. “I’m Spectacular.” 
> 
> “That you are,” he agrees brushing her nose again with his, then pecking a kiss on her lips. “I told you I aim to please.”

“My queen...” he says against her thigh dragging his teeth against the skin.

“Hmmmmm,” she hums back. 

He kisses her thigh one more time and climbs back up to her lips, kissing across her skin as he goes. Hip. Stomach. Breast. Neck. He holds himself over her now, searching her face. 

“Little wolf,” he whispers rubbing his nose against hers. His hips settle in between hers. 

“Hmmm,” she replies weakly, blinking slowly. 

“Did I break you,” he questions with a smug smile on his face. 

“Hmmm,” she replies blinking again and raising her eyebrows. “Not broken,” she breathes out. “Spectacular, that’s a word for that,” she says with a lazy smile. “I’m Spectacular.” 

“That you are,” he agrees brushing her nose again with his, then pecking a kiss on her lips. “I told you I aim to please.”

“Pleased,” she parrots back, “I’m pleased.” 

“Hmmm,” he hums against her neck between kisses and licks. “I had plans of other very ‘pleasing’ things we could do,” he whispers against her neck. 

His breath against her neck sends a lovely shutter through her body. She feels her body begin to appreciate his position. She shifts ever so slightly and feels her arousal reawaken. She feels sensitive but not sore, his body pressed against hers relighting the burning in her body. 

She reaches up laying one hand against his chest over his heart. Her other hand cards through his hair. He leans into her hand, nuzzling her like a content cat. He shifts and his hips follow and rock up against her pulling a growl from him and a moan from her. He lowers his lips to hers in a deep consuming kiss. 

“Sansa... my wolf,” he breath whispers against her lips. “Do... do we need protection? What do you want?” 

“I, I...” she stutters trying to process the words in his question. “I don’t want to, I’m clean, I’m safe. I’m on the pill,” she whispers to him. “Is it selfish if I want to feel you. Is it too much to want you all... all of you?” 

He kisses her again, his hips roll against her. “I’m selfish too,” he whispers back. “I can’t help but want nothing between us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another short teaser. I plan to get the next one out tonight or tomorrow. 
> 
> I did post chapters 5,6,7 all on 3/31. So check it out if you think you missed a scene. 
> 
> I think it will be 11 or 12 chapters total. 
> 
> I’m still trying to finish it well, I have a little plan. If you have suggestions the last few chapters aren’t finalized yet.


	9. Like the Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She moans through the invasion. No, their union. This is not a conquering, this is more then the sum of their parts. Her hands slide back up his body, seems to be mapping the muscles of his back. Ninety-four. Ninety-three. He counts out to himself and rocks his body into hers, biting his lip as she overwhelms him.

He kisses her twice quickly then takes the kiss deeper. He feels his hips roll into hers. His eyes close when he hears her sigh. He shifts and slides down to take her breast in his mouth again, the right one this time. Two firm sucks then he licks across the nipple with a firm tongue. She groans and he wonders if he can get her to come like this. Just his mouth and her lovely breast. He smiles against her skin, he’s up for the challenge. 

“Please, please,” she begs. “Jaime, please I need you. I need...” her hands shift and slide low on his back pressing his hips close, closer to her.

“What do you need my Little wolf,” he teases.

“I need you inside me,” she keens. “Please,” she pleads her back arching off the bed. She shakes her head back and forth, her hair like waves of fire. 

“Yes,” he answers. His left hand slides up to to cup her jaw running his thumb across her lower lip and meeting her eyes. He kisses it hungrily. He shifts his body toward his left and uses his right hand to line up his cock with her entrance. He slowly buries himself inside her. He starts counting backwards from one-hundred, trying to stave off spending too soon in her beautiful heat. Ninety-nine. Ninety-eight.

She moans through the invasion. No, their union. This is not a conquering, this is more then the sum of their parts. Her hands slide back up his body, seems to be mapping the muscles of his back. Ninety-four. Ninety-three. He counts out to himself and rocks his body into hers, biting his lip as she overwhelms him.

“Fuck,” he breathes out. Ninety-nine. Ninety-eight. He starts his count again. The second slide forward her eyes go wide. The blue of her eyes is nearly gone, overtaken by pupils blown wide. She presses into him, her nails slide across his back. Not enough to puncture his skin but the drag against his skin sends a shiver down his spine. This isn’t going to last like he had planned. 

He slides his hands down her body down along her neck. Past the lovely breasts. The curve of her waist. He wants it’s all, but more he wants her to have it all. His hands move back at the curve at her hips and settle in that spot just below the small of her back. His hands fit there perfectly, of course. He closes his eyes trying to keep his control. He lifts her hips as he raises onto his knees. He quickens he pace, he shifts the angle and he hears he gasp. 

Yes, his mind screams. His voice replies, “yes. Yes. Yes.” 

Her legs wrap around him, locking them together. Like he would leave, like he could leave. She is moaning now with every thrust. He opens his eyes and drinks her in. Her shoulders are on the bed which extends her body out before him. He sees where they meet, where his body disappears into hers. Where they become one. He can’t help but purr at the site. Her belly is stretched taught, long expanse of pale skin. He reaches out to touch, he drags his hand across her belly. His tan hand in sharp contrast to her creamy skin. He slides his hand back, he’s so close. His eyes linger on her bouncing breasts. Each thrust from him reverberates through her body. 

“Touch your breast... please,” he whines out. He feels desperate. He watches those slender fingers slide up the underside of her breast. Dancing along the skin, he watches the weight of it shift under her hands. His hips are still pumping out the steady rhythm. He can’t pull his eyes away. She runs her thumb across the nipple. He groans. Her fingers join the thumb and she gives the perfect peach tip a pull. She whines. Pulls again. She moans. A more primal sound then before. He can feel her heat now fluttering around him. Calling him home. 

“Sansa...” he whispers. As her eyes meet his as another moans escapes her and he feels her body shutter and her heat pull him in. 

“Jaime,” she calls out and she arches with strength he didn’t know she had. “Jaime, Jaime,” she chants.

She is every inch the winter goddess she ever was. He lets go of his restraint and let’s his body lead him into her. He trusts his heart. He believes in his memories. He lets everything else go. His pace turns frantic and with a slight shift her cries reach a fever pitch and he knows she’s there. His release is bright and blinding and he can feel it through every nerve of his body. Never in his life has he felt something like this. Never in this life. 

Her heat pulls him in tight. Her legs Hold him close. His pace slows but his body continues to press into her, preserving the high coursing through his body. He lowers her back to the bed, he follows intent on not breaking their union. He lets his weight sink onto her. He wants feels every inch of her body pressed against his. 

He kisses her lips once, then twice. He feels her hand card through his hair as his eyes meet hers. They are blue, blue like the sunset sea. He feels safe and calm and loved. 

He brings his hands up to her face. His right hands finds its home tangled in her hair. His left hand cups her jaw, his thumb brushing her cheekbone.

“Why is this easy, it’s always been so hard...” he questions gazing into her eyes. “Why does this feel so right?”

“Life isn’t a song,” she says sadly. Looking away for a moment. She looks back into his eyes and he can see the longing, her eyes are glassy now. He can see the hope there as a single tear escapes. 

He wipes the tear away. He kisses her lips softly, “maybe it is, if you are singing it with the right person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard to write, took me while to get it straight in my brain. I know it’s a lot and a mature subject, but drop me a note if you are inclined.


	10. The Begining of More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think we have our own song,” Jaime whispers softly. “I... I think it’s always been there in the back of my mind, always playing. Waiting for me to listen, to really hear it.” He brushes a lock of her hair behind her ear. He kisses her lips gently. “There’s something here. Something real. Something... spectacular,” he says softly.

“Do you really think we are like a song,” Sansa whispers. She runs her hand through his hair. He can’t help but lean into her hand, savoring her touch. She looks at him with such hope in her eyes. 

“I think we have our own song,” Jaime whispers softly. “I... I think it’s always been there in the back of my mind, always playing. Waiting for me to listen, to really hear it.” He brushes a lock of her hair behind her ear. He kisses her lips gently. “There’s something here. Something real. Something... spectacular,” he says softly. 

“Do you really think so,” she whispers back. The moment feels so soft, so right. “It feels so different, so lovely, sparkly even,” she says with her blue eyes lighting up. 

He interlaces the fingers of his left hand into her right. Kissing her each of her fingers. “I’ll be sparkly for you darling,” he drawls with a devilish smile. 

“You’re terrible,” she scowls and swats his shoulder with her left hand. “Don’t tease me.”

“Oh, oh, do you think we’re ‘sparkly’ enough to be vampires like twilight,” he says excitedly bouncing on the bed. 

“You’re a pest,” she says shaking her head. “I’m taking a shower,” and she starts toward the bathroom. 

“I like showers,” he replies back wiggling his eyebrows. Following behind her. 

“No shower sex,” she scolds. “I don’t want you to think I’m easy.” 

“No, you’re not easy at all. I like to think we worked very diligently to accomplish all we have,” pulling her back into his naked body and sucking her earlobe. Right hand reaching across to her hip and left hand cupping her breast. “I want to think of you wet though,” he whispers into her ear. She hums back at him, then turns to kiss his lips. “What about shower fucking,” he asks? She pulls away shaking her head.

“Nope,” she rolls her eyes. “No shower fucking for at least a week.” 

“Hey, where are you going,” he says sounding offended. As she closes the door. 

“I have to pee,” she sighs. 

“Shower making love?” He says leaning against the door. 

“No!” she calls through the door. “Not till day two.” 

“What? So shower making love on day two,” he clarifies. “Like 48 hours or calendar days?” 

“Calender days,” she calls back. 

“And the difference between shower fucking and making love,” he questions? 

She comes out and washes up at the sink. “Well fucking is feral, wild, sloppy... a race to the finish. Primal. Making love is sensual, soft, caring and oh... sparkly.” She sasses the last word back at him. 

“What about shower eating out your pu-“ he starts. 

“No. That’s day three,” Sansa interrupts a smug smile on her face. “Shower kissing is ok,” she says simply, turing to peck him on the lips and starting the shower and pulling him inside. 

“Oh your shower is lovely,” she groans as the hot water soaks into her hair and runs down her body. 

“No you’re lovely my dear,” he purrs and kisses her deeply. “I think I want to renegotiate terms.”

“Really,” she replies. “What do you propose?” 

“Well I think I should wait to propose for at least a week after we start shower fucking,” he pauses. “That’s two weeks away now. Why are you trying to rush me?”

“Jaime...” she scolds. 

“Oh, I like bossy Sansa,” he purrs. Wrapping his arms around her, kissing along her neck. “Have I been a good boy or have I been a bad boy,” his voice dropping lower as the sentence ends. 

“Jaime seriously,” she tries not to smile.

“Ok, seriously,” he states in a professional voice. “I propose... shower pussy eating day two, shower making love day three and shower fucking day seven. Do you find my terms acceptable?” 

“I accept your terms,” she answers back shaking her head. She links her hands behind his neck and kisses him soundly. 

He reaches for the soap and lathers it over her body and his. His hands mapping her curves. Their slippery bodies so close mixed with the scent of sandle wood in the warm spray leads him to rock her like a slow dance. 

“We forgot to address shower finger-fucking,” he whispers in her ear and sliding his hands down giving a her arse a squeeze. 

She shakes her head at him and turns off the shower. “You are incorrigible,” she purrs against his lips. “Take me back to bed, Ser.” 

His smile is wide in response. “Your wish is my command.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter done!  
> This one went kind of sideways on me but I like it.  
> I’m feeling bold now so I’m going to dedicate this story to my dare I say long-distance text back and forth at who knows what time it is friend... Katsimsam. That’s a thing right? We may be on different continents but you have really helped me keep up writing this one with your support.


	11. About Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She shifts her hand to his chest, over his heart and starts tracing her name there with her fingertips. “I remember you... you were there, so very handsome.”
> 
> “I was there with my friends,” he said. “We stopped by for a bite.”
> 
> “Oh, and I bumped into you,” she answered back. 
> 
> “Twice,” he interjects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again not what I had planned, I hadn’t really planned a back story at all. Then I got this. Does it fit ok?

He pulls her back to bed. He sits on the edge and pulls her into his lap astride him. His left hand is cradling her head his right arm wrapped around her holding her close. He kisses her lips once, twice then makes his way down to her neck focusing his attentions there. 

“So how did all this happen,” she asks him? “I don’t remember last night she says wrinkling her nose. 

She feels his kisses stop and he slowly pulls his lips away from her. The look on his face, he looks petrified. Ashamed even. 

“You don’t remember last night,” he squeaks out? He looks hurt, like his whole world is crashing down. She feels his hands retreat from her skin. 

“No, no. Baby, don’t be worried,” she whispers against his lips kissing him lightly. “I love this,” she pecks another kiss to his lips. She reaches up and cups his face with both her hands, reassuring him with her touch. “I love this. I love us. I remember all that... pretty unforgettable actually,” she smiles smugly. 

She sees his eyes brighten again looking hopeful. He shifts her off his lap and they lay down side by side in his bed. She takes his hand and kisses each knuckle then turns it and kisses his palm. 

She looks up into his eyes, “will you hold me,” she whispers. He shifts and she pillows her head on his shoulder and feels him kiss her forehead. He holds her close and it feels so right, so familiar. 

“Ask me,” he whispers. “Ask me please,” his arms giving her a soft squeeze. 

“I remember waking up with you,” she tips her head and kisses his jawline. “I remember going to the pub with my cousin and his friends. A drink, I only remember a drink or two... not enough to forget the night.”

She shifts her hand to his chest, over his heart and starts tracing her name there with her fingertips. “I remember you... you were there, so very handsome.”

“I was there with my friends,” he said. “We stopped by for a bite.”

“Oh, and I bumped into you,” she answered back. 

“Twice,” he interjects.

“You are VERY handsome,” she replies like it was obvious. “A girl can get distracted being so close to that much handsomeness,” nuzzling into his neck. 

“What else,” he asks?

She scrunches her nose again. “There was a man... I-I didn’t like him touching me. 

“I didn’t either...” he whispers into her hair. “His eyes where cold, aggressive and followed you every move you made. Like he owned you. Like you were his to posses.” 

She looks up and meets his eyes. “He scared me,” she whispers so quietly. 

Jaime takes a deep breath, “he scared me too. I told you cousin, I told him the man was trouble. He said you’d be fine. I told him to keep you close. He said he would... he didn’t, he seemed distracted. You looked so nervous. That man wasn’t right.”

“He kept touching me. He kept trying to pull me toward him. Kept asking to take me home, over and over. Everything was so intense, but foggy too.” 

Jaime held her a little tighter, “I’ve never been so scared. It wasn’t my business, it shouldn’t have been. I-I kept seeing you... you bruised, bleeding, your body broken. I couldn’t let it happen...”

“What,” she demands, “what aren’t you saying?”

“Not again. I couldn’t let it happen again,” he whispers. Holding her tighter. 

A tear escapes down her cheek. “Thank you.” 

Jaime brushes the tear away. “You ok,” he says his eyes meeting hers. “I’ll protect you, I swear.” 

She smiles at that. “My knight in shining armour,” she sings sweetly. Cupping his jaw, her thum stroking his cheek. 

“That’s what you said,” he smiles back. 

“Yes, when you asked me to dance,” she remembers more now. “He kept touching me, then you asked me to dance.”

“I did,” he laughs. Letting his hand wander exploring her hip to ribs. 

“You asked me to dance in crappy pub,” she scolds. 

“It seemed right at the time,” shrugging his shoulders. 

“There was no dance floor,” she retorts. 

“We made it work,” smiling with his answer. 

“You pushed two tables out of the way,” she said. “The waitress scolded you.” 

“Ah yes...I tipped extra for her trouble. That’s when I knew I was in trouble...”

“With the waitress,” she answered. 

“No,” he says in a more serious tone. “I knew then, once I held you... I’d never want to let you go.” He kisses her gently twice then deepens the kiss. 

“Glad you didn’t,” she agrees shifting to kiss his neck. “So you took me home with you?”

“No, well yes, that wasn’t the plan though,” he said, groaning at her attentions. “Told your cousin he needed to take you home... he said to call you a Uber. So I did, but I didn’t want to leave you alone in the car. You said you lived near the Whispering Woods, but you seemed really drunk by then. So I got you ID, for your address but it was from Wintertown... then you were asleep on my shoulder. So I took you home.” 

“And into your bed...” she said with raising her eyebrows. She pushes him over onto his back and sits astride his stomach. She starts massaging his chest and shoulders with her hands. 

“Well... yeah,” he said knowing it sounded bad. He laces his fingers behind his head. “I put you in my bed, but when I went to leave you wouldn’t let my hand go. You... you told me the flayed-man would find you, he’d get you. So I held you till you fell asleep. No great hardship on my part. Except you’re hot as a fucking sauna when you sleep. Laid down fully clothed and you had me sweating.” 

She shruggs her shoulders, “I’m from the North, my blood runs hot.” Leaning down to press wet kisses on his chest. 

“You are horrible distraction while I’m trying to tell a story,” he groans as she rocks into him and scraps he teeth across his skin. Her hair tickling his chest. 

“How do you put up with me Ser,” she said in a mocking voice. She then begins to kiss his neck.

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, “well... I got untangled once you were asleep. I undressed down to my boxers, because of the space heater in my bed,” he looks right at her. “I was going to sleep on the couch but you started whimpering in your sleep. I held your hand and whispered that you were safe now, but you seemed so much better holding my hand. I couldn’t leave you. I figured we’re adults, we could sleep next to each other. 

Then... I dreamed of you and I woke up with you on my arms.” He brushes his hand through her hair. “And now here we are.” He shifts and sits up kissing her deeply with both hands in her hair. 

“Here we are,” Sansa whispers back. “Jaime,” she says with a question in her voice. “This is something right? I mean... there’s nothing wrong with tumble in bed with a handsome man, but I want more. I want you. I-I don’t want one night, one day or even a weekend. I want more.”

“I want that too,” he whispers back kissing her lips and pressing their bodies together. 


	12. Epilogue: Raspberries & Range Rovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nothing is too good for my girls,” he replies confidently. Leaning forward to kiss her lips. “It’s not spoiling to give her everything she deserves.” 
> 
> “Is there anything she doesn’t deserve,” she asks with a hum. 
> 
> He looks up like he’s deep and seriously in thought, “I can’t think of a damn thing.” He can feel the stoic expression he was trying for slip into a smirk.

He was dreaming again he was sure. His arms were wrapped around her. His queen. His Sansa. Her shift was off and he could feel the silk of her skin as his hand mapped out her curves. The furs of their bed were warm around them and as his hand smoothed over her belly. Her hand stoped his progress as she laced her fingers with his. He felt her words deep his soul ‘I’m with child.’ He smiled to himself and thought of a little prince or princess in her arms. 

“Jaime,” she whispers. 

“Jaime... Jaime my love,” she says a little louder. 

“Hmmmm,” he hums with a voice still deep from sleep. “Had the loveliest dream, a fire-haired Queen in my bed.” He presses himself closer his chest pressing against her back. 

“And what did this queen want of you,” she asks with a serious tone. Turning her head slightly toward him. 

“Children, lots and lots of children,” he purrs into her hair. He wraps his arm around her middle and kisses behind her ear. Her arms joins his and she laces her fingers with his. 

“Well she’s obviously not daft,” she says simply, “but I do belive you will be quite busy without her... I’m pregnant.” 

His eyes spring open, “what?” He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, “but... they said...”

“I know,” she says in a quiet voice looking down at their daughter. “The midwife warned me breastfeeding isn’t always reliable birth control.” 

Jaime looks down at their daughter, she’s starting to nod off at the breast. His hand gently traces circles on Sansa’s belly. “A baby? Is it too soon? Will it be ok?” He lets go of Sansa’s hand and climbs over her to lie facing her in bed. He looks down at his daughter who is now nestled between them. He takes a calming breath, “will you be ok?” His hand cups her cheek. 

Her hand is holding her middle where their youngest child is growing. “I will be fine,” she sighs. “Joanna’s nearly one, my milk may slow. She’s already started to wean herself from the breast,” she admits a little sadly. 

“Daddy feeds her so many treats,” she teases. “Not much need for mommy when daddy spoils her so.” 

He scoffs, “I feed here only nutritious foods.” 

“Yes but, raspberries in the winter,” she says shaking her head. “They are like ten dollars a handful.” 

“Nothing is too good for my girls,” he replies confidently. Leaning forward to kiss her lips. “It’s not spoiling to give her everything she deserves.” 

“Is there anything she doesn’t deserve,” she asks with a hum. 

He looks up like he’s deep and seriously in thought, “I can’t think of a damn thing.” He can feel the stoic expression he was trying for slip into a smirk. 

“No ponies,” she scolds laughing a little. 

He grin widens. 

“You did NOT buy her a pony for her first birthday,” she demands. “Seriously Jaime you didn’t get her a pony, did you,” she whines. 

“I, did absolutely not BUY her a pony,” he says probably looking a little too guilty. “It would ridiculous for her FATHER to buy her a pony so young. I did nothing of the sort.” 

She narrows her eyes at him. “Who bought her a pony Jaime,” she asks with a growl. “Who bought Joanna a pony for her...” her eyes light up. “It was your father wasn’t it, he did it, didn’t he.”

“Papa T,” Jaime tried to deflect? 

Sansa shakes her head, “no one but you calls him that.” 

He leans down and whispers in his daughters ear, “you call him Papa T and I’ll buy you a Range Rover for your sixteenth birthday.” 

“You are terrible,” she scolds shaking her head. Then brushing her fingers through Joanna’s golden hair. 

“I’m not terrible, Papa T is terrible.” He watches her roll her eyes. “Papa T will keep the pony at Casterly, Joanna will learn to ride it soon. You forget Papa T swears I could ride before I could walk. That means Joanna is already falling behind a great Lannister tradition.”

“So I should blame Papa T,” she relents. 

“Yes, see doesn’t Papa T just roll off the tongue,” he jokes. 

“See I’m not terrible, I’m an excellent husband,” he drawls wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Let me put Joanna down to nap and I can show you how determined I am to be a good husband.” He leans forward and captures her lips in a brief but intense kiss. 

He picks up Joanna, tucking her in close to his chest and carries down the hall. He can’t help kissing her forehead, “sleep well my little cub. You’re going to be a big sister soon.” He lays her down and closes the door to just a crack. 

He returns to their room and shucks off his jeans and shirt before climbing in bed behind Sansa. 

“I remember when we got married,” she whispers. “Everyone assumed I was already pregnant.” 

“Yes, they did.” He nuzzles his nose into her hair then starts kissing up her neck. “Engaged after 6 weeks then eloping two weeks later didn’t lessen any rumors. The great lion thought the little wolf had seduced his son” 

“Didn’t I,” she asks. 

“I thought I seduced you,” he jokes back. Drawing his fingertips along the curve hip to waist. 

“Semantics,” she purrs at his attention to her neck. He feels her rock back against him. 

“Then you made him wait nearly four years to become Papa T,” he growls back softly. Rocking his hips into hers and gently cupping a breast. 

“I was pregnant the month after stopping birth control,” she laughed. 

“What can I say I was diligent in my duty,” he smiles into the words. Reaching around to slide down her leggings. “I would have knocked you up sooner, if you had let me.” 

“You’ve always been rather quick on the draw,” she hums back. 

“Ouch,” he mutters with a frown. Pulling her onto her back and kissing her deeply. His body sliding over hers. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean it like that,” she sighs with a blush. “I guess it sounded better in my head. My lion has never left me wanting.” She reaches up and runs her hands from his ribs down his sides pulling him forward as she rocks up into him. 

“Well maybe once or twice,” a smug leonine smile stretches across his face. “But that was the whole point of that game if I remember correctly.” He drags the tip his fingers across the skin of her collar bone. He gently licks her nipple and whispers against it, “my queen.” 

He hears her sigh back, “my knight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s done. It was super fun to write and I love Jaimsa so much I have at least one or two others ideas for them. I’m going to try finish my other multi-chapter WIP’s before starting a new one. 
> 
> Papa T... a little nod to TM_writes Papa Lion in Table for Two, just a little different. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Stay safe out there.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is tiny. I plan to add to it later but I did a Jaimsa... kind of. I mean he does speak but it’s a start. (Pats self on back)  
> I just had a little inspiration and decided to just post it as a one shot till I finish a WIP.


End file.
